I'm the one who should be shot
by Yume No Eien
Summary: Riku has finally won Kairi's heart, but he has lost Sora as a friend. Kairi remains friends with Sora. When Kairi and Sora take thier friendship too far. What happens when Riku finds out? How dangerous can jealousy and rage become? "T" for language. -Luna


A/n I'm sorry. I had to delete this story once because I uploaded the wrong version. Yes, Riku is very OOC, I'm sorry. Please don't flame me for Riku being so OOC, and sorry about the language use. Anyway this version should be much better. Again sorry about uploading the wrong version, hopefully this version is better.

Summary: A castle? A gun? A kiss? A jealous boyfriend? What should be done? Kairixsora Watch out Riku is totally OOC. Rated "T" for language and violence although there's not much of that

**3:45 p.m. Friday, October 13, 2008.**

"Hey Sora, you wanna go check out that castle tonight?" the girl said in a chipper tone.

"Well, yeah sure I guess, but are you sure you wanna go tonight?" the chocolate haired boy replied.

"Yeah, that's what'll make it fun!" she responded with a smile.

"Alright, what time do you wanna go?" then went to throwing a tennis ball at his friends feet.

"Um, 10:00 sound good to you?"

"Yep, that'll for me!"

"Alright see you at ten, Sora." She said jumping of the brick wall she'd been sitting on.

"Mkay, see ya Kai." Then slowly plodded to his car and drove home.

**10:05 p.m. Friday October 13, 2008: outside the Castle gate.**

"Hey Sora." A chipper voice greeted.

"Oh, hey Kairi, I was wondering if you'd forgotten about me." Sora lied. He'd actually been thinking she'd never intended to come.

"Oh, no. I just had a hard time getting out, and I had to walk." Kairi smiled, lying as well. She'd had trouble getting out alright. Just not from her parents. She'd been with him.

"So, ya ready Kai?" Sora pulled her from her thoughts.

"Huh, oh, yeah let's go!" Kairi smiled again.

**Outside the Castle. Friday, October 13****th****, 2008. 10:15 p.m.**

"So, ya ready?" Sora asked staring blankly at the large oak doors.

"Yep, let's go in."Kairi replied also staring blankly at the doors.

"You first or me?"

"Uh, you can go first."

"Naw, its ladies first."

"Come on!" Kairi yelled, and a few bats flew from the trees.

"Ok, ok. Let's go in together."Sora finally said.

"Alright." Kairi said, grabbing Sora's hand and lacing her fingers through his as they walked in.

**Inside the Castle. Friday October 13, 2008. **1:00 a.m.

"So now that we've explored the ENTIRE castle; wha'do you wanna do?" Kairi asked, half-dragging Sora into the foyer.

"Well we could leave." Sora suggested hopefully.

"Awe, come don't be boring!" Kairi whined.

"Alright, alright. I saw some bedrooms upstairs we could sleep." He said.

"OH MY GOD! SORA!"

"Ahh, oh, no! Not like that I meant really sleep…I'm tired..." Sora defended, ready to be slapped.

"Oh, alright. Next!" Kairi said disbelievingly.

"Alright." Sora thought of something. "We could do this." He stepped towards Kairi laced his fingers through hers, placed his body close, and blushing deeply placed his lips against hers, he then pulled away, opened his eyes, and looked at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Sora" She whispered pulling him into a hug, and pressing her lips against his, this was so wrong yet so right. Sora slowly guided her slender body to the wall behind her. He pressed his body up close caressing her skin. He was enjoying this so much. He reached up between them and pulled of the heavy purple jacket she'd been wearing and she his. He pulled of her lighter one, and she his. Then finally, she reached up under his striped polo and pulled him close. She felt the warmth of his skin, and his smooth lips against her neck. He loved the way her petite body felt in his arms and the way her figure tips tickled his back. They took a breather and pulled apart looking at each other.

"I love you. But you know this can't be." Kairi said after a while of silence.

"I know. But can't we enjoy it tonight?" Sora said pain filling his eyes.

"Sora what if he finds out? I'm worried. I don't want you hurt."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. What about you are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah I'll be-" The oak doors began to creak open, Sora turned around. "Who's-" he started. a silver haired boy walked through the door. "Riku!" Kairi screamed.

"Kairi? Why are you-" Riku turned and looked at her "WITH HIM!" he finished with a disgusted look on his face. "Sora, why the hell is my girlfriend here with you!"

"Riku, don't blame him. I invited him." Kairi said stepping forward.

"I don't care. He showed up."

Kairi felt horrible, she was such a whore! She left her boyfriend to meet another boy. Then she was pulled back to reality by a bit of blood flying onto her face. "So you think you can meet up with my girlfriend, think you can kiss her and make her leave me? Huh?" Riku yelled punching Sora in the gut. "Oh, you are so wrong." Riku pulled something from his pocket.

"NO, RIKU NO! Don't please don't." Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs. This was the price she was going to have to pay. "Riku please! I promise I'll never leave you! I don't love him! I love you!" She hoped she could save Sora.

"That won't work Kairi. This'll never happen again. Because I'M GOING TO KILL HIM NOW!" Riku yelled putting a gun to Sora's head.

"Riku no! That's not the right thing to do!"

"You know Kairi I'm starting to think you do love him."

"No, no, I don't! I just don't want you to do something you'll regret!" Kairi screamed.

"Yeah, yeah, ok. I won't kill him…yet." Riku began to turn. "Maybe I'll just injure him." Riku shot the gun, hitting Sora square in the shoulder. Blood splattered everywhere.

"Riku no! What have you done?" Kairi yelled running over to Sora and trying to stop the bleeding with her jacket.

"Kairi go with him." Sora winced at the pain.

"No, I won't leave you." She whispered in his ear.

"Awe, Kairi, you're so sweet you two have a nice mushy gushy relationship, what kindov' a guy would I be to tear it apart? Oh, right ME!" Riku said cocking the gun again.

"Riku no, don't shoot him!" Kairi screamed throwing herself on Sora who incidentally winced; "sorry" she said backing off a little.

"Why not Kairi I mean you lied to me for him! Then I come here and see you two in a position where you were obviously kissing! I mean, what am I dating a whore?" Kairi's heart dropped, he was right.

"Fine then," she said standing up. "You're right, I am a whore, but if I'm the whore then I should be the shot."

"You know what Kairi. I think you both deserve to die." Riku pointed the gun, but only he only had one bullet left, who to shoot. That's up to you to decide.

A/n Again sorry. Hope you enjoyed…no matter how OOC it was. Please Review.


End file.
